Cakes, Proposals, and Sleep deprive
by ohthepain-otp
Summary: Merlin can't sleep at all and he finds out neither can Arthur so they make cake at 2 in the morning in their underwears and Arthur has a surprise for Merlin. My little writing AU prompts from tumblr.


It was a rather a cold night and the AC was on full blast and Merlin was bundled up like a burrito in his blanket, Merlin looked over at his clock and groaned when it read _2:00_ in bold red letters. He shifted over as much as he could while bundled up and pressed against his lover's side, even with the AC on Arthur was a radiator at night, Merlin pressed his cold cheek against Arthur's warm back, he closed his eyes for about five minutes in hopes of falling asleep but he snapped them open and groaned in frustration and rolled over to his side. "What's wrong" Arthur grumbling turning over then gave Merlin a funny look when the only part of his body he saw was his face the rest was covered in blankets, to be honest Arthur thought Merlin looked like a Caterpillar. "What are you doing?" He asked, Merlin huffed "can't sleep."

Arthur gave him an amused smile "I can see that but what are you doing with the blankets" he said. Merlin rolled over and planked himself on the bed "I was cold" he mumbled his voice muffled by the pillow. "Have you tried closing your eyes" a nod "listening to music" another nod "um counting sheep" a nod "well then go on your phone for a bit then maybe you'll get sleepy" Arthur said turning over to his side in hopes of getting sleep himself.

Merlin unraveled himself from the blankets and grabbed his phone, the previous app was already open and Merlin saw the cake he saved on Pinterest, he scrolled down and all he saw was beautiful decorated cakes. Merlin's stomach rumbled and he glanced at the time, it was already _2:10_ there was no point of trying to sleep, Merlin bit his lip and rolled over and promptly sat on Arthur's hips.

"Arthur" Merlin purred his hands greedily going up and down Arthur's arm. Arthur opened his eyes and stared at Merlin "You are being nice that means you want something and the answer is no" Arthur said but didn't stop Merlin's hands in fact he turned over to his back and Merlin fitting himself on his hips, his bum slowly grinding on Arthur's soft cock, Merlin's hands going up and down Arthur's chest, sometimes his fingers curling around the chest hair "I can be nice and not want something" Merlin said. Arthur hummed and closed his eyes "what do you want" he said in between his own purring. Merlin hissed when Arthur grabbed him by the hips and bucked his hips into Merlin's bum. Merlin closed his eyes, biting his lip he grounded down harder on Arthur's now half hard cock. "Will you agree to this" Merlin asked first. Arthur groaned and tightened his grip on Merlin's hips "yes okay whatever you want" he moaned. Merlin stopped his heavy petting on Arthur's chest and climbed off of him "well come on then! On to the kitchen" Merlin said.

Arthur glared at Merlin "that wasn't what I had in mind" he growled getting up, Merlin smiled "but you did say anything right? So come on, Arthur I'm not sleepy and I want cake" Merlin said tugging on Arthur's wrist "Merlin please, we can have a round or two of sex and you'll get tired and then we can _both_ get some sleep" Arthur protested tugging Merlin to his chest. Merlin huffed and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist patting his bum "buuut I want cake~" Merlin pouted, "if you do this then you can do anything you want to me" Merlin purred pressing kisses on Arthur's jawline "anything" he promised.

Arthur grinned "Anything I want?" he asked pulling away from Merlin holding out his hand, "yes I promise" Merlin said shaking Arthur's hand then tugged him downstairs towards the kitchen.

Luckily Arthur had his own flat and not a huge house like Uther or Morgana owned, Merlin wouldn't deal with a huge house so a large flat was fine with Merlin besides it was only the two of them. Also Uther wouldn't get any ideas of Merlin using Arthur for his money, Merlin promised that he would pay for the grocery and part of the bills. "What kind of cake you want to make" Arthur asked once he got in the kitchen watching Merlin scroll through his phone, "Chocolate" Merlin said putting his phone down when he found the recipe he was going for. Arthur went to grab the bowls and the mixer, Merlin grabbed the milk and eggs from the fridge and Arthur grabbed the flour and coco powder.

Once everything was on the counter, Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur's lip "thank you" he murmured. Arthur grinned "how could I say no with your pretty face" he said rubbing his thumb along the underside of Merlin's right eye, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Merlin flushed then said "you're pretty too, Pretty, pretty Arthur" he mumbled nipping at Arthur's jaw. "Come on time for baking. Okay so the recipe calls for..."

It was times like these that Arthur cherished, Merlin was something else. No girl he had ever dated wanted to bake a cake at 2 in the morning, maybe Gwen would but Gwen was different then Merlin she was more mature, calm, and just pleasant. Merlin irked him to the core and sometimes he really wanted bash his head sometimes when they get into really ugly arguments they were rude to each other and argue all the time but Merlin is sometimes wise and he's funny and sometimes when there is a blue moon he's mature.

Arthur leaned in and licked the batter off Merlin's chin and pressed against his back. Merlin grinned and took his out his phone "let me send this to Morgana come on smile" Merlin said holding up his phone the front camera facing them. Arthur smiled and Merlin snorted "Arthur you look scary, come on~ do a real smile" he said. Arthur smiled and rested his chin against Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin took the picture and sent it to all their friends, "hurry up and whisk the batter, I wanna take a picture of you doing work" Merlin said going around the island counter as Arthur started whisking the batter, he gave Merlin the finger and Merlin snapped it, he took a few more snaps before Arthur wrestled the phone away and started snapping pictures of Merlin. "Facebook here I come" Arthur said snapping a few more of Merlin licking the spoon. Merlin made a noise at the back of his throat "Arthur no! We are in our underwear's!" Merlin hissed trying to grab the phone. Arthur jumped out of the way "so? We have pictures of us in the pool wearing only shorts so that's the same thing right?" he said "now look at the chocolate before it hardens "Arthur said distracting Merlin just enough to post the pictures of them that aren't blurry and with weird derpy faces.

Merlin was pouting as he stirred the chocolate sauce while Arthur was putting the batter in the oven, he got notifications on his phone about the pictures, and Merlin took the bowl of chocolate off the pot of water and placed it on the counter. While Arthur was cleaning up the counter, Merlin scrolled through the notifications on face book.

 _34 likes on your photos_

 **Morgana: Wow, Arthur can bake that's something new.**

 **Gwen: aww, but don't both of you guys have work in a few hours, Morgana that was rude.**

 **Morgana: hey if you see him during holidays he barely lifts a finger to help me or the cook in the kitchen.**

 **Gwaine: at least he's doing work now, poor Merlin ends up cooking every day for him**

 **Leon: Why are we ganging up all on Arthur?**

 **Will: cause he's spoiled bag of shit.** _3 likes_

 **Elyan: are they in their underwear, nobody wants to see that.**

 **Gwen: Hush, I think it's cute.**

 **Morgana: I guess it's sort of sickening cute.**

 **Arthur: nobody asked your opinion Morgana, don't you have people to harassed**

 **Morgana: stfu Arthur.**

 **Merlin: will that's rude, I don't say anything like that to your girlfriend.**

 **Will: that's because Freya is a sweet person and you've already dated her.**

 **Merlin: Will...can you please be nice to Arthur.**

 **Will: No he's an ass** _2 likes_

 **Uther: Arthur do you have any idea how late it is! You have a major business meeting tomorrow and you here cooking with Merlin!**

 **Arthur: sorry...** _10 likes_

"Why didn't you tell me you had a meeting tomorrow" Merlin said "I feel bad now."

Arthur shrugged "I wasn't sleepy anyways, so don't feel bad" Arthur said coming to sit down next to Merlin on the table, Merlin got himself comfy next to Arthur. "We have forty five minutes to spare" Merlin said. Arthur jumped off the table and held out hand "then a dance my good sir" Arthur said bowing a bit, "There's no music" Merlin said laughing as he took Arthur's letting him be pulled into the kitchen. Arthur took a remote that was mounted on the wall of the kitchen and hit few buttons, the downstairs lights dimmed and the soft yellow lights that was hidden opened letting the mood set, soft ball room music started playing. Merlin laughed as Arthur twirled around in the kitchen before they moved to the main room, Arthur laughed as Merlin twirled him under his arm and vise versa, they moved around in the room, moving in between spaces and everything else was forgotten just both of them twirling around the room with soft French voice singing in the backroom and the music playing throughout the room.

"Love you" Merlin said as the woman's voice faded down and the music stopped, Arthur grinned "love you more." They were breathless from twirling and the laughing at each other's failed attempts or tripping over each other, "is it weird that it feels like I've known you forever" Merlin said hugging Arthur tight. Arthur let out a soft sigh "I was scared that _you_ would find it weird that it feels like I've known you forever." Arthur said. Merlin shut his eyes and pressed his face into his lover's neck not wanting to let go, too afraid that if he did let go that Arthur would disappear and it was all a dream. The oven beeped and the mood disappeared and it went back to playful when they took out the cake the scent hit them, both of theirs stomach growled loudly. Merlin started heating up the chocolate again, by the time it was all heated up the cake cooled and Arthur cut it in half, Merlin started spreading the sauce on one side not noticing that Arthur was taking pictures.

Merlin took out the Nutella and spread that on as well, with Arthur's help he gently placed the top back on the cake and once the chocolate ganache was on top. "Grab the Ferrer Rochers" Merlin said waving towards the fridge, Arthur gotten the sweets and placed them on top in an orderly fashion and Merlin drizzled the rest of the on top. "It's done" Arthur said his hunger intensifying staring at the cake. Merlin took a few pictures promising himself to post it later after he ate it, Arthur grabbed the plates and forks while Merlin cut generous amount for both of them and poured them each a glass of milk. They sat on counters and clinked the glasses and started eating, the first bite was heavenly as always and both of them couldn't contain the groan as they continued on eating. "Wait here" Arthur said, he ignored Merlin's confused look as he ran upstairs into his bedroom, he took out the velvet box from his drawer.

He took a deep breath and opened it, he stared at the simple silver band with a single diamond embedded into the band and a white gold thin line running in the middle of the ring. Arthur walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Merlin enjoying a second slice of cake, he grinned "what'd you go get" Merlin asked licking the chocolate off his lips, Arthur stared at Merlin and took a step forward, not breaking eye contact with Merlin. "Arthur?" Merlin asked placing his plate down, he cupped Arthur's warm cheeks "are you okay" he asked. "Yeah just fine, um close your eyes for a second" he said. Merlin glared "Not one bit, you'll smash cake in my face." Merlin said crossing his arms Arthur glared right back "no I will not! Just trust me" he said, Merlin shook his head "last time you said that I ended up in a dress!" he hissed. Arthur groaned "Merlin! Please!" he pleaded.

Merlin pouted but shut his eyes "only because you said please" he said. Arthur brought the ring forward and opened it "Merlin, will you-um could you no eh would you...this is actually much more difficult than I thought. Just open your eyes and you'll see" Arthur said bracing himself. Merlin opened his eyes he let out a small gasp his hand flying to his mouth. "Wh-What is this" Merlin said, "You know exactly what it is. So Merlin would you do the honor of marrying me and dealing with my arrogant arse for the rest of your life" Arthur said. Merlin bit his lip and his crystal blue eyes tearing up "You ass, you made me cry" Merlin said hiccupping as Arthur slipped on the thin band on his finger.

"At least their happy tears" Arthur said kissing Merlin's knuckles "couldn't have thought of a better time right?"

Merlin sighed and rubbed the ring "it's really pretty" Merlin said then hopped off the counter, "of course it is, I picked it myself" Arthur said proudly. Merlin grinned "what so Morgana didn't come with you" Merlin asked leading Arthur upstairs. "No, nobody knows, actually the only person that knows that I was going to propose was my father." Arthur said grinning when Merlin stopped and stared at Arthur in shock "you're father as in Uther Pendragon!" Merlin yelled. Arthur rolled his eyes "yes my father, do you know any other Uther Pendragon" Arthur said. "No it's just that, Uther always seems so rude and mean," said Merlin. Arthur laughed "actually it was my father who suggested we get married, I actually never thought about getting married to you" Merlin made a rude noise at that but Arthur continued "I just assumed we would live together as partners but my father said if I wanted to make things complete to finish the circle was to get married and I thought it was a fantastic idea, so we went together after the meeting to the shop."

"I should send your dad a fruit basket" Merlin said and started his way back up the stairs. "Engagement sex?" Arthur asked hopefully once they entered their bedroom and Merlin grinned slamming the door shut.

* * *

 **Uh yeah this was a quick write, it was early morning and I have in a few hours and I couldn't sleep and I couldn't study so I decided to write. I got the idea from a Tumble OTP AU writing prompt, and I really liked this one and I was kind of craving Cake and Merthur fluff so I created this, also since its early morning it's a shit write. Tell me what you think and I'll fix the errors once I've finished my exam, oh and I'd put a link down to the AU writing prompt but Fanfic is a piece of shit so I can actually put the link down.**

 **Anyways you can actually send me bad review or good reviews. I don't mind :)**


End file.
